The Good Girl
by Be Obscene
Summary: Based on the Carrie remake. Sue begins having feelings for Carrie White and will make sure no one gets in her way. Eventual slash between Carrie and Sue. Strong sexuality and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sue finds herself drawn to Carrie and begins stalking her. Please review!**

Sue knew exactly who she wanted. No one would believe her, especially the person she was interested in.

Carrie White was hurrying down her street, knowing perfectly well that she would be punished if she was late again. Her head was down and her face was partially covered by her messy blonde hair. She never even heard Sue walking up behind her. She didn't even think anything of it when she walked up beside her.

"Hi, Carrie", she said softly.

Carrie looked up at her, shocked to see her there. She looked back down at he pavement and said, "I have to go home. I can't be late."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought we could talk." Carrie knew this girl and knew the friends she had, there was no good reason she would want to talk to her. She wasn't like the other girls at her school, she didn't dress pretty and she wasn't well liked by anyone,.

"I can't talk right now." She walked past her and up to her driveway. Sue stood there, she felt sorry for Carrie and wanted to do something nice for her.

"Okay, well, maybe we can talk tomorrow", she called. Carrie didn't look back. In less than a minute her mother's car pulled into the driveway. She saw Sue as she was getting out. Something about that woman gave Sue the chills. She turned and walked back up the street.

Sue only had Carrie on her mind as she was walking home, something about that girl really clicked with her.

The next day was when she worked up the nerve to talk to Carrie at her locker. "I can't be late", Carrie told her.

"I'll make sure you aren't late for class, Carrie. It's only English any way. If I'm not mistaken, that's your best subject."

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Carrie found herself idly touching the silver cross necklace around her neck.

"I want us to be friends."

Carrie didn't know what her angle was; this beautiful young woman wanting to be friends with a freak like her.

"Why do you want to be my friend? Everyone hates me."

"That's not true, I really like you."

"Then why do you want to be friends with me now?"

Sue didn't know how to answer that and the bell rang. Carrie hurried off to class without saying another word. Sue didn't get a chance to talk to her until the following day, she decided not to confront her walking home in the same day without scaring her. _"Poor thing", _thought Sue.

Carrie was worried something bad was being planned for her, she was the girl so easy to pick on for everyone; she was the weird girl with the crazy mom. She went to the school the next day, looking carefully around the halls for any sign of Sue stalking, she was on her way to class early just in case Sue confronted her again but maybe she had given up her pursuit.

"Hi, Carrie!"

She had her almost pinned against a wall. "Sue…I don't think…"

Sue touched Carrie's cross, "This is really pretty."

Carrie pulled it away from her, "Sue, I just want to be left alone."

"…I see…", Sue was feeling defeated, she really wanted her to like her.

"You really like me?" Sue smiled and nodded, "But, I'm not pretty or…"

"You're a beautiful girl, Carrie…I actually think you're a little sexy."

Carrie didn't know how to feel about that statement, "R-really?"

"Well, yeah", Sue put her hands on Carrie's shoulders and caressed them. She was happy to see she got Carrie smiling; for some strange reason she felt like leaning in and kissing her on the cheek but Carrie pulled her into a tight hug before she could react. Carrie's hair brushed in her face, she sniffed it a little.

**More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What will happen now that Carrie has accepted Sue as her friend? Please review!**

Sue didn't know what her friends would think, but at the same time didn't really care; she wanted to discover what these strange new feelings were. Carrie thought it was odd at first that Sue would describe her of all people as sexy and was this how friends talked to each other? One girl to another? She really didn't know.

When the final bell rang for the day, Carrie walked with Sue willingly. Sue asked if she would come over to her house but Carrie refused. "My mom would never let me", she looked down at the pavement; Sue liked Carrie's full, pouty lips, she wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

"Well, maybe…", she was going to suggest she come to her house but her mother scared her, the day she saw her exit her car gave her an unsettling chill down her spine.

Carrie knew she was running out of time, her mother would be pulling around the bend at any moment now. "I've got to go now, Sue. I would like to see you again tomorrow…that is if you like."

"I do, Carrie", she hugged Carrie tightly, unwilling to let her go but knew she had no other choice. She watched Carrie slowly make her way inside the old house, feeling a bit worried about her.

Carrie had homework to do, she wasn't looking forward to having her mother come in and start yelling so she got to work; maybe if she was in a better mood today she could ask if she could visit Sue. Who was she trying to fool? Her mother was the most intimidating woman in town, everyone knew her as the religious fanatic. She was called, no ordered to the dinner table. After prayer and some awkward silence she thought this would be the time to ask.

"Sue Snell wanted me to go over to her house today."

"That girl is a Jesabel, a harlot! You will not go to that girl's house!"

"She's really nice, Momma, she wants to be my friend."

"She just wants to hurt you, Carrie. It's time you knew about the final judgement coming. Little whores like her will burn."

Carrie didn't want to hear anymore, "Not her, she's different."

"Different from all those heathens that run around at your school? She is friends with them isn't she? Why would she want to befriend you?"

"…I…I don't know…"

"Stay away from her, girl. She's nothing but trouble."

Carrie was forced to pray, she felt it didn't make sense to ask for forgiveness for making a friend but didn't want to be locked in the closet all night. Sue was at her locker, waiting for her before she snuck off to see her friends before class, Carrie was her guilty pleasure. "Carrie, what's wrong?"

"My momm…mother doesn't want me going to your house…"

Sue felt crushed, "Oh…"

"She thinks you're evil…she doesn't know you."

Sue couldn't stand to see her so upset and those lips were looking more inviting today than they did yesterday. She locked lips with her, it was only briefly, Carrie was so shocked that her entire body seize up. Sue's eyes might have been closed but Carrie's were wide open. "I'm sorry, it's just that your mouth looks so pretty and…"Carrie couldn't speak, instead she ran off to class, she had no idea how to deal with this.

**Hope you like it so far. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Please read and review!**

Carrie's head was spinning, she never felt this way, mostly because she hadn't been kissed before. Why would Sue Snell do that? It just didn't make sense.

"Carrie! Wait!" Sue tried catching up to her but Carrie was fast, she didn't want to face her, not now. She was at her fence when she decided to turn around. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? Why did you?"

"I don't know…I felt like it."

"Are…are you…do you like girls?"

That was a question Sue wasn't ready to answer. "I…No." Carrie looked down at the ground, staring awkwardly. "I didn't mean to freak you out, it just sort of happened, I don't know what came over me."

Carrie smirked a little, thinking about how much she actually kind of liked it, "Do you do that with all your friends?"

"Some times", she laughed. "Is there any way I can make it up to you, Carrie?"

"Maybe you could take me out to dinner…"

"Your mother would let you?"

"She doesn't have to know", Carrie smiled secretively. Sue knew she had to get back home soon so she hugged Carrie and went on her way; she didn't know that Miss White had her car parked a few houses down and was spying on them. Carrie was non the wiser herself.

At dinner things were quiet as usual, only Carrie had a smile on her face. "Is something funny?", her mother asked.

"No, Mama."

"I saw you talking to that girl." Carrie felt her stomach sink. "I told you to stay away!"

"She followed me home."

"You know how I feel about liars, Carrie!", she grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up out of her chair and to the closet.

Elsewhere Sue was lying in her bed; she hadn't even gotten to her homework. She wished she had brought Carrie home, some times she's worried she would never see her face again. She smiled thinking about her long, messy blonde hair, her pale green eyes and pouty lips. She felt guilty staring at her ass before leaving, she felt guilt about a lot of things she was feeling about the innocent girl. She never thought about touching herself before, it was just something she didn't do, but then again neither was thinking about girls. She felt butterflies just thinking about seeing Carrie tomorrow, hopefully having more self control around her.

She felt naughty trying to picture what she might look like with less clothes; of course she didn't have to try too hard, she did see her in her bathing suit during gym. She was a popular girl and instead of thinking about jocks or any of the other boys at her school she was thinking about this one lonely girl that she believe needed her. She had these thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

At the lockers she didn't see Carrie but Chris, her best friend was there waiting for her. "We need to talk", she guided her to the other end of the hall, out of view from everyone. "Is it true?"

"What's true, Chris?"

"You know…I heard Carrie White tried to kiss you."

"What?", Sue was in disbelief.

"Did she?"

"No", she knew that wasn't a lie any way. What would Chris say if she said she kissed her.

"That's what it looked like, or at least that's what some people are saying…", she revealed the texts she had been getting in the last 24 hours.

"That's crazy…we just talked."

"Why would you talk to her, Sue? Do you really feel that sorry for her?" Sue didn't have an answer, at least not a well thought out one, "I'd stay away from her, if she is a lesbo she would definitely be coming after you…make sure you're not alone with her."

Sue really hated her talking about Carrie this way as if she was a sexual predator. "She's just misunderstood."

Chris rolled her eyes.

**More soon! Hopefully by Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit later than I intended. Sue comforts Carrie. Please review!**

Carrie was sitting alone on a bench in the girl's locker room when Sue found her. She walked up slowly to the poor, slouched over girl with a mop of hair covering half of her face. Carrie could feel her presence and looked up at her as Sue placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She looked up at Sue with a bloodshot eye. Sue moved the hair covering the other half of her face and saw the dark rings under both eyes. Sue sat next to her.

"Chris called me a dyke and had some of the girls push me against my locker. She wants me to stay away from you. My mom does too."

"I'll make sure Chris won't touch you again."

"Maybe you shouldn't hangout with me…we can't do it after or during school…"

"I'll think of something…"

"I'm just not meant to have friends..."

"I don't think that's true, Carrie." She looked into the deep pools of eyes, she was getting that feeling again. "You still want me to take you to dinner, don't you?"

Carrie tried to hide her smile, "Do you think…I'm normal?"

"You're way more normal than me."

"You're so beautiful though." Sue really liked this coming from Carrie, "You don't really think I'm sexy…right?" Sue nodded.

"I think you have a great body, Carrie." Carrie was doing everything she could do not to blush. "I mean it." Sue placed a hand on top of Carrie's. "Wanna go for a swim before we leave?"

"A swim?"

"I'll make sure you get home in time." Sue gave Carrie some privacy while she changed into her one piece bathing suit. The two went out into the pool, Sue unable to take her eyes off Carrie. She liked watching her during class, she was so shy and was hard to get her in the water.

"I'm not a very strong swimmer", Carrie spoke softly.

"Don't worry, you can just wade in the water." She helped her enter the water. Carrie dipped below and came back up, wet hair behind straight down her back, ears sticking out, she looked really cute. It was getting harder to hold back, she wanted to kiss her all over, embrace her. They both were floating in the deep end, staring at each other, Sue was hoping Carrie would make the first move.

"Sue, I…", she looked like she really wanted to lock lips but wanted Sue's permission. Sue got closer to her and Carrie closed her eyes. She kissed Sue's lips, it was a perfect moment. Carrie never knew anyone who wanted to kiss her so this might be her only chance to get some more action. Sue held her close and kissed with a bit more force, Carrie pushed her lips a little harder as well, before they knew it they were making circles in the water.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both girls to quickly back away from each other. Their gym teacher Miss Desjarden was standing above them by the diving board. "Girls, we're closing up now." she looked a bit shocked but didn't say anything. Both girls hurried out of the pool, they stared at each other awkwardly smiling before saying goodbye. Carrie was feeling lighter than air.

**More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! I was thinking of starting another Kick-Ass 2 fanfic about Hit Girl and Night Bitch, if you have any ideas please let me know! Or if there is maybe anything else Chloe Grace Moretz related I should do a story on. In this chapter Carrie tells Sue a secret.**

Both girls were feeling a mix of excitement and fear for getting caught, they changed in the locker room and before Sue could say anything, Carrie was out the door. It was a race home to beat her mother, she didn't want to do anything more to upset her, she seemed to be getting angrier by day ever since she saw Sue Snell talking to her. She ran up the driveway noticing that her car was already there. She was a lot later than she anticipated.

"Sue, just know that you're not in trouble. I just want to ask you some questions", said Miss Desjarden. Sue was called into her office before homeroom, she was still in shock seeing the two girls doing that. "I'm just a bit speechless. Maybe you can help me understand what happened yesterday."

Sue had trouble looking up at her, she wasn't sure how to describe her relationship with Carrie. "We were just being dumb. I know, you don't approve of PDA."

"So you two aren't…because I think it's fine if you are." Sue shook her head, something deep down was telling her that was a lie. "You and Chris aren't up to anything are you? This isn't some mean trick?"

"No, I care about Carrie…I want to be her friend."

"Of course you do", she smiled, "I trust you, Sue. Just no more making out in my pool, okay? Maybe find a better place next time."

Carrie was sitting outside the office, she smiled nervously when she saw Sue exit. "Hey. Don't worry, everything's fine. We're not in trouble." Carrie looked down at the floor, she seemed more distant than usual. "Carrie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'll talk to you later."

Miss Desjarden called for Carrie. Carrie was still concerned about talking to her about what she had seen. "Don't worry, Carrie, you're not in any trouble. I just want to know that you're okay."

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Sue's a good friend of yours?"

"Yes…she's my best friend."

"So, what was it that happened yesterday?"

"We…kissed. I don't think either of us wanted to…it just sort of happened."

"Oh. Have you kissed before?"

"Yeah, Sue…", Carrie didn't want to rat Sue out for kissing her in the hallway sporadically but she felt Miss Desjarden was trustworthy with this information, "…She kissed me in the hallway a couple days ago."

"Really? Wow." Carrie smirked. "So, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, Sue says she kisses all of her friends", said Carrie.

"I'm not so sure about that, but…I trust Sue."

"I do too…You're not going to tell my mom are you?"

"No. Don't worry."

Miss Desjarden touched the top of Carrie's hand, she worried about Carrie, the way the girls treated her were way worse when she was a teenager. Something caught her eye under Carrie's long shirt sleeve, it looked dark purple, a bruise from not too long ago. "Carrie, what is this?"

Carrie took her arm away from her and pulled her sleeve back down, "It's nothing!"

"Carrie, who did that to you!?"

"I have to get to class!", she ran out of the room, Miss Desjarden called after her.

Carrie slipped a note in Sue's locker, it was at times she wished she had a cell phone; she instructed her to meet her in the library. She could feel a presence watching behind her, she turned and saw Chris talking to someone while glaring directly at her. She put her head down and headed down the hall with her book bag, Chris and her friends wouldn't be caught dead in the library; it was quiet and a perfect place to be alone, likely a place where a lot of kids meet up for a quick peck. Carrie was searching in the back of the library for books on spiritual science, particularly telekinesis, something her mother wouldn't approve of.

"Hey", a voice whispered, Carrie was a little startled, she looked behind her to find Sue creeping up on her.

She smiled, "Hey."

"Are you okay? I told you it was no big deal."

"This would be a great place to kiss", Carrie said innocently.

"Yeah, you're right…but maybe not now."

"Do you really kiss all of your friends?"

"What?…um…yeah sure", Sue assumed Carrie knew she was kidding, "What do you have there?" She saw the titles of one of the books Carrie had a hand on: "Supernatural Mind."

"I want to share something with you but I'm afraid it might scare you."

"What?"

"Something I've found out recently. It's just hard for me to say."

"Jeez, Carrie, just tell me."

"I'll show you." Carrie held a hand out and a book from another shelf floated into it.

"Holy shit! How did you do that?!", her voice carried to the Librarian's desk, a soft 'Shhh' could be heard.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"That's amazing, Carrie…I knew you were special." She saw Carrie's face strain and looked down at the hand holding the hovering book, down her arm was a very panful looking bruise. "Carrie, what happened?"

"I just…I fell, okay?"

"Did your mom do that?"

"No, I just…I wasn't being careful with this thing that I do…"

"I don't believe you."

Carrie started to tear up, "I don't know what I'm going to do, Sue."

Sue held Carrie in her arms, "Don't worry, I'll think of something." She wasn't sure exactly what she could do to help Carrie, she just knew she had to get her out of that house, then maybe she could live a normal life.

**Hope you like it! More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sue tries to protect Carrie. Also, check out my Twilight/Conan the Barbarian crossover 'Monster' in which Bella has a relationship with Rose McGowan's character Marique from the remake.**

Carrie hated what her mother did to her, she would do anything to have a normal life like Sue or even Chris. She ran cool water on her bruised arm under the bathroom sink, it still felt as sore as when her mother squeezed and tugged too hard; her punishment for talking to Sue, for trying to be normal. Maybe she should tell, but if she does, she'll be put in foster care with strangers, strangers that might turn out to be worse. What if she never saw Sue again? She was the only friend she had. She could still feel her soft lips touching her own, the sensational thought took her mind off the pain. She would never understand why Sue likes her so much, she was beginning to believe that she was her special friend, there was no way she did the same thing with Chris.

Sue stormed through her kitchen, about to head up to her room when her mother saw how distraught she was, "Sue, honey, what's wrong?"

At first she just wanted to be alone but now she wanted to get everything off her chest. "I'm not sure what to do, Mom."

"What is it?", they both sat down at the table, "I can't remember ever seeing you like this."

"Someone I know…I think…I know she's getting abused at home but I don't know what I can do."

"Who is it?"

"Carrie White." Her mother gave her a look, she wasn't surprised, "She had bruises. Can we help her?"

"Oh, Sue…we have to. I never liked that woman."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'd like to see her...Carrie I mean."

Carrie heard a car turn a corner. Right on time as usual. She went out to the kitchen, braced herself for an earful. She dried her arm with the dry wash cloth on the counter top next to the sink. She had her head lowered when Miss White came through the door with a grocery bag in hand. "I watched you walk home. I'm glad you're staying away from that little tramp!"

The hairs on the back of Carrie's neck stood up, she couldn't stand anything negative being said about Sue. "Mama…"

"Don't talk back to me, child!", her mother snapped. "You won't be going to that school anymore, we're moving. About time, this whole town is going to Hell."

Carrie couldn't stand the thought, she didn't want to move, she just found someone who accepted her for who she was. She found it hard to protest but somehow built up the courage, "No."

"Excuse me?", her mother gave her that look, the same look she saw most nights when she was forced into that closet.

"I don't want to move, I like it here."

"You will do as I say, Carrie."

"I like Sue, I don't like you saying any of that about her!"

"If you continue seeing that girl, you'll become a whore just like her!" Carrie held out a hand and her mother felt her body being pushed back which would be impossible seeing that Carrie was standing more than six feet away. Carrie was a little shocked, she didn't mean to do that but her patience was being tested. "What are you?" Carrie was scared, this time felt like she was going to be locked in the closet a lot longer than she ever had been before. "You're no daughter of mine!" Carrie backed up into a corner, she didn't know if she should try using her power again, she was afraid of what it might actually do. "You want to see that girl so bad? You can see her everyday!"

It was getting late and Sue was headed to bed but she had this creeping feeling, she wished Carrie had a phone or at least lived close by. The doorbell to the front door rang, it rang hard and loud. It was so late, who could it possibly be? Sue and her mother met at the same time downstairs. Sue's mom opened the door and slowly. Carrie, holding a pillow and an overnight bag stood outside on the step, her mother's car peeled out of the driveway.

"I don't have a place to stay anymore", said Carrie softly, "Do you think I could stay here tonight?"

Sue welcomed her with open arms. Sue's mom had no problem having her over, they would talk in the morning about her living situation. Sue showed her upstairs in her room.

"I can sleep on the floor."

"No, don't be ridiculous, I'll share the bed with you."

"Really? I don't want to intrude."

Sue smiled, "You're not." She leaned in and kissed Carrie on the cheek. "I was so worried about you."

"Do you like me…like, like me like boys?"

"No, I like you way better than boys."

"You…you mean you want to go steady?"

Sue almost laughed at her choice of words, "I do…"

"But…", Carrie couldn't understand it, Sue was really into her, it much more than a friendship, "…I'm not muscly or anything."

"You don't need that to impress me", she brought her into a loving embrace. Carrie missed this, she felt one leg pop up behind her, she was feeling weak.

**Hope you're liking it! Please review, check out my other stories while you wait for the next chapter update. You can also suggest story ideas if you like. I kind of want to start a Twilight story about Bella and her mom soon too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Sue does her best to protect Carrie and things get a little steamy. I am thinking of writing an If I Stay/Ghost Whisperer crossover and Kick-Ass 2 Hit Girl/Night Bitch, perhaps a bit erotic. Let me know what you think, maybe you have some better ideas. As always, please review!**

Sue woke up next to Carrie, snuggled up to her; She watched her sleep, she let out a soft snore before waking up.

Sue's face was the first thing she saw, "Hi", she said.

"Good morning", Sue greeted her.

"Is it time for breakfast?"

"Let's go see."

Carrie only had a few clothes to change into, her mother grabbed a few things in blind fury before dropping her off there. Sue's mother prepared omelettes, unsure if Carrie would like it. "Thank you", Carrie said softly. told Carrie they should take her to the doctor to check out her arm and see about getting her some things for her like some new clothes.

"You mean I can stay?"

"You can stay as long as you like, sweetheart. I think it's best you live with us." smiled.

Sue held Carrie's hand under the table, squeezing it gently.

Carrie was worried about school, but knowing that Sue had her back gave her a tiny bit of courage. Chris and her friends saw the two head to Carrie's locker, Chris whispered something to her boyfriend, Billy. Sue told Carrie to just ignore them and they would get to class. Billy walked up to Sue.

"Hey, how's it going?", Sue didn't answer, "There's going to be a party this weekend out of town."

"I really don't think I can."

"Come on, Sue, it's gonna be a good time", once he saw Carrie was looking away from him and Sue he whispered into her ear, "You can bring her along."

"No", Sue said bluntly.

"Well, we got fake IDs so think about it", he walked back to his girl.

Carrie looked up at Sue and noticed how unhappy she was, "You can go without me."

"I don't want to go, Carrie, they're just going to be stupid and irresponsible."

Luckily they had a free period after a long drawn out English class, they snuck into the library. "You're right, this is a good place to kiss, "Sue said as she had Carrie pinned against the Fiction section.

"Don't think we'll get caught?"

"It's hot to think about", she smiled and Carrie smiled back; they had no idea that they were being spied on. Chris had been watching them carefully all morning and followed them into the library, completely put off guard by what she saw, it made her sick to her stomach.

Gym was last period and Chris had a few words for Sue. Sue was putting on her gym clothes when she was confronted by her. Carrie hid behind the lockers once she caught a glimpse of her, "Tell me it isn't true."

"What?", Sue asked innocently.

"I saw you in the library!"

"Chris…it…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Keep your voice down!"

"I can't believe you! First I thought you were just taking pity on her but this?"

"Chris, can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, we'll talk…", Chris was about to walk away but just had to throw out some words before she parted, "You know, I took Carrie for a rug muncher, but not you."

Once she was out of sight, Carrie came to comfort Sue. "That was…not nice."

"Fuck that bitch!"

Carrie smirked, "She'll tell everyone, aren't you worried?"

"No one will believe her Carrie…even if they did, you don't regret this do you?"

Carrie shook her head, "I'm just scared for you…you don't want people to hate you."

"They're not worth it." Carrie put her arms around Sue's waist, she touched her face, "After we go to the doctor, I think I have something I want to do."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Let's call it a surprise."

**A few hours later...**

Carrie's arm was wrapped in gauze, even with the medication she was given it was still sore. She didn't want to rat out her mom, but it was clear that someone had pulled and twisted her. "How does it feel?" Sue had her back turns to Carrie, she was looking in her closet while Carrie sat on the bed.

"Still hurts."

"I have something that will take your mind off it." Before Carrie could ask what it could possibly be, Sue turned to face her with her blouse undone revealing naval and no bra, her breasts just barely covered. Carrie motioned with her hands, Sue's top stretched so her naval and cleavage were covered. "Carrie, what's the matter?"

"I shouldn't see you like that!"

"Why not?"

"You're beautiful, but maybe it's not a good idea."

"But we're a couple."

"I just think it's moving too fast."

Sue sighed, "Okay, I understand", she sat next to Carrie, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We don't have to rush into anything." Very sneakily, Sue dropped her top, Carrie averted her eyes in shock. "Carrie…"

Carrie looked over and was left in awe with how beautiful Sue was, she was nervous but Sue showed her the way. She took hold of Carrie's hands and placed them on her chest. Carrie felt her up, massaging her breasts, causing her to swoon, "You like that?"

"That's so good, Carrie!", she put Carrie's fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, Carrie could hardly believe it.

"Girls! Lights out!", called .

Carrie didn't want to stop now, it was just getting good, she had never experienced anything like this.

**Don't worry,more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be a bit longer. Carrie and Sue plan their first date and possibly more! Thank you for the reviews so far, keep 'em coming! A Kick-Ass 2 fic is in the works right now also.**

Carrie's legs were wrapped around Sue for most of the night, she really wanted to continue pleasing her. Sue wanted to be more intimate with Carrie, she knew sex with her would likely be really good, she just didn't know exactly how to. Both girls were novice to sex, Carrie was a more shy, needed that extra push, but Sue wasn't nearly as shy as she made herself out to be, not the innocent girl next door people might have assumed. They dreamed that night, Carrie about her mother, how angry she was when she last saw her, those eyes, like she had never seen them before, like an absolute crazy person, but then she was in the arms of Sue only she was completely naked, she wasn't nervous or objective like before. Sue's breasts were bigger than her own, she had a perfect body, a healthy pale glow. They stood in what looked like a field, Carrie could see people, forgetting this was not real she began to panic. Sue started removing her clothes, "Don't worry about them", she said and kissed her neck.

Sue's dream had Carrie dressed in swim class and inviting Sue into the shower room. Carrie was very assertive, taking control, getting Sue out of her swimwear and quickly out of her own. Sue marvelled at Carrie's lovely naked body, in her eyes she looked like a perfect painting or a chiselled statue. Carrie turned on one of the shower heads and pulled Sue in under the pressured water. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. They soaped each other up, pressing their soft bodies against each other. Sue held on to Carrie's tight ass as her nipples became erect and grazed over Carrie's.

Both girls woke up after what felt like an eternity, possibly the best they ever slept. Immediately, Sue moved close and kissed Carrie on the lips, "Time to get up, princess."

The two were greeted downstairs after getting changed, "Good morning, did you both sleep well?"

Both were trying to contain their laughter, as if it were some inside joke. "We better get going, we're going to be late", Carrie said with a smile. handed Carrie a bagged lunch. Sue didn't think any of that was really necessary, she was going to buy their lunch that day. They held hands while walking to school, Sue didn't think her mother saw this, but she did through the living room window, she had her suspicions that maybe her daughter cared a lot more about the girl than she was letting on. Carrie thought Sue would want to let go of her hand once they approached the entrance of the school but she didn't, she wanted to walk her to her locker.

"But if Chris or Billy sees…"

"…Don't worry."

She trusted Sue, she believed nothing bad could happen as long as she was with her. Without warning, Sue stopped walking when they were a few feet away from Carrie's locker. Carrie saw that shocked look on Sue's face. On Carrie's locker, marked in what looked like red paint were the words: 'FUCKING DYKE!' Carrie felt like she was going to be sick, but it didn't stop at her locker, it was on Sue's as well and they knew exactly who did it. It was juvenile, but it did really get to them, their school was mostly tolerant of most lifestyles, just not Chris or many of Sue's friends.

"We'll get her back, Carrie", declared Sue.

"I don't want revenge, I just want them to leave us alone."

Throughout the day, students bumped into them in the hallways and gave them dirty looks and whispered something wherever they went. Miss Desjardin caught wind of what happened and wanted to speak to the girls.

"Girls, I heard about what happened…"

"We don't know what to do, we couldn't even get the paint off our lockers."

"They're going to find out who did it, that was completely unacceptable."

"We already know who did it", Carrie spoke up.

"Chris and her boyfriend."

"Why would they do that?"

"Chris…saw us…together."

"She hates me", Carrie added.

"I'll talk to Principal Morton, they'll be dealt with."

"Why are you so willing to help us?", Sue questioned.

"You two are good kids, you don't deserve that. Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about our relationship?" Sue asked bluntly, "We just started dating."

Carrie was a bit nervous about Sue outing them like that, "Oh, no, are we in trouble?"

"No, Carrie, not at all. I just wanted to be sure."

"So, you don't think it's weird?"

"No", Miss Desjardin smiled, "I think it's very sweet."

Carrie and Sue were on their way out of the school, they made sure to wait for a while once the last bus left, almost no one was left in the building. They walked hand in hand through the main doors and out into the world; Sue knew she had to cheer Carrie up, something, anything to keep her mind off everything.

"Hey, lesbos!", called Chris from across the parking lot with a group of her girlfriends from gym class. Out of nowhere a water balloon came right at Carrie, hitting her square in the chest, ice cold water drenching her clothes.

"Fuck off, Chris!" Another water balloon was thrown but this time Carrie decided to retaliate. She stuck out her hand and the red balloon stopped in midair, her mind controlled it to go backward, it flew right into Chris's face, she screamed. "Come on, Carrie, run!"

They ran all the way back to Sue's house, not looking back once. When they were inside, Sue looked Carrie over to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Don't worry, I just need to change."

"You used your powers."

"Yes, was I not supposed to?"

"You really got her", Sue laughed.

"She really is a bitch", after a short pause both girls laughed, Carrie wasn't used to using any kind of profanity so it was funny to hear her try. They ran upstairs to the bedroom so Carrie could get into some dry clothes. "Maybe we should do something tonight."

"Like what?", Sue asked, her back turned, giving Carrie some privacy as she slipped a top over her head.

"Well, remember, you still owe me dinner."

"Where would you want to go?"

"It doesn't have to be fancy, just somewhere we know we'll be left alone."

"Like the Olive Garden?"

"Sure", Carrie turned around wearing a yellow t-shirt with the word SLUT written in glitter.

"Uh…I don't think you want to wear that tonight." Carrie saw her reflection in Sue's dresser mirror, she immediately put her hands over the writing, "I think Chris gave me that for my birthday a few years ago."

"How were you ever friends with her?"

"We met in first grade, what can I say, I know how to pick 'em." Carrie put her arms around Sue's waist. "What?"

"I want to treat you tonight."

"You have money?"

"Mama gave me some money when she dropped me off."

"You don't have to do that, I have some allowance money saved."

"I know they got to you today. I know how bad it can hurt, you're not used to it."

"I really want to treat you."

"You will", Carrie said, brushing a few strands of hair behind Sue's ear.

"You know, I never told you about the dream I had last night."

"Tell me over dinner", Carrie smiled.

Sue wasn't sure how this little date of theirs would go, she didn't want to let Chris get to her, she didn't think anyone she knew would be at the Olive Garden, even if they were they had every right to be there as much as they did. She told her parents she would be going out for dinner, her mother worried but she assured her everything would be fine and they would be home by 10:30 at the latest. Sue wanted this to be special for Carrie, she meant so much to her, she needed to know she was wanted.

Carrie didn't know what to wear, Sue told her to wear one of her own tops and maybe a pair of her old jeans. Sue didn't want to look better than Carrie, she wanted to make her feel special. "You're so beautiful", Carrie said, looking Sue up and down, she was wearing a short blue skirt and blue button up shirt.

"I think you're stunning", Sue smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm ready, let's go!"

"Hold on, I've got to grab my purse", Sue had to catch up to Carrie as she trotted down the stairs. Sue got to borrow the family car and was prepared to have a romantic evening with her girlfriend. She was surprised by just how nervous she was, she really didn't want anything to go wrong. They didn't have to wait long to get a table and no one gave them a second glance, it was a little busy that night.

"Maybe we should look at the wine list", suggested Sue.

"I'm not so sure about that", Carrie said with a bit concern.

"Don't worry, anything you want."

"Are you going to tell me about your dream?"

"Let's wait until we get our food", Sue smirked. They made some small talk, Carrie latched on to Sue's every word, not taking her eyes off of her; the smell of hot pasta interrupted her. They were only a few bites into their food when Carrie asked her to tell the whole story.

"Well…okay! We were at the pool in the school and you pulled me into the shower, you were so cute."

"We showered together?"

Sue nodded, "We soaped each other up, it was hot."

"Wow…is that what you want to do?"

"I mean it was just a dream, but, yeah."

"You're so naughty, Sue", Carrie smiled big.

"I don't know about that, Carrie, I bet you have some ideas of your own."

"Let's go there tonight."

Sue was speechless, "What?"

"Come on, it would be fun."

"You want to break in?" Sue laughed.

"The janitor's don't leave for a while, right? We could still get in through the back entrance."

"Carrie", Sue giggled, "You're so bad!"

They finished their meal, Carrie paid and they were on the road. Both were excited by this plan, it was dumb but they were young and in love so there was not much stopping them. They got into the shower room quite easily. They stripped down, Carrie wasn't nearly as shy as before, she happily showed off her perky breasts, Sue could't keep her eyes away. Carrie couldn't get over Sue's naked body, she couldn't get words together, she stared wide eyed at her perfect waist line, legs and trimmed vagina. They were now in the shower, their hearts were beating like crazy. The water sprayed down as they kissed heavily. Sue pressed her breasts against Carrie's sensitive erect nipples. She couldn't keep her hands off of Carrie's ass, even nicer than her dream. She kissed Carrie's back and shoulders.

"Oh, Sue!"

"You like that Carrie?"

"Yes! I do!"

They used a lit of soap, it was the most fun they ever had. It was getting late and they knew they had to get going.

"I love you, Carrie."

"I love you, Sue."

They dried each other off and got dressed just as they heard someone coming. They got out of there to the car as quickly as they could.

**I hope you like it! I will write more soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with a brand new chapter! Find out what will happen to Carrie and Sue and where their relationship will take them! Thank you for the reviews. I am trying to decide what my next story will be, either a Zombieland femslash story about Wichita and Little Rock or a Kick-Ass 2 femslash story featuring Hit Girl and Night Bitch. What do you think? Don't worry, I still have a few more chapters for this story to come :)**

"Do you think anyone saw us?"

"Don't worry, I think we got out of there just in time", Sue chuckled. They had trouble keeping quiet, they had just got home, still wet from their shower. Sue helped Carrie climb the tree that led up to her bedroom.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"You love me…"

"Of course I love you, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"This is so exciting, Sue, I never thought anything like this would happen to me."

Their little moment was cut short as a light from a flashlight blinded them. "What are you two girls doing?", it was Sue's dad, he must have heard them. He made Carrie get down from the tree and instructed both of them to go through the front door. He was too tired to punish them, that would just have to wait until morning. Sue convinced Carrie that everything would be okay and she would even take the blame.

"No, I'm as guilty as you", Carrie smirked as they climbed under the covers. Sue laughed a bit to herself, "What?"

"I'm just thinking about how you hit Chris with that water balloon." They both got under the blankets to hide their laughter, they didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

Sue's parents were waiting for them in the kitchen in the early morning. They took a seat and waited for the heat. "Where did you two go last night?"

"Mom, it was my fault, I…"

"I was speaking to Carrie." Carrie was scared, Sue's mother had been so nice to bring her into her home at such a troubling time for her but she couldn't bare to tell her what she was doing with her daughter. "Carrie, where did you go last night?"

Carrie swallowed hard and tried to speak clearly, "We walked around."

"Walked around where?"

"Just downtown…we went by the school…we couldn't sleep."

"You didn't go see any boys last night?"

Carrie smirked, "No, Ma'am."

"I trust you, Carrie, you wouldn't have any reason to want to lie to me…right?"

"No, Mrs. Snell , I would never lie to you."

Sue was impressed by how Carrie was standing her ground. Mr. and Mrs. Snell believed her story but they did break curfew so they would have to come home straight from school for two weeks. They did get permission to go to the library since it was a Saturday and they needed the weekend to get ready for their finals.

"Wow, Carrie, is that the first time you ever lied?"

"Well…we didn't go see any boys…that was truth enough I think."

"You're so bad", she kissed her forcefully on the lips.

"I try not to be."

Sue laughed, "No, you're good…but last night you were so bad in the right way."

"I can't believe I saw you naked."

"You liked that didn't you?"

"I thought I was going to pass out, I couldn't breathe." She put her arms around Sue's waist, thinking of spinning her around but didn't want to draw too much attention as they walked together down the street. She did end up twirling around on the sidewalk, Sue never saw her so happy or carefree. Once she stopped spinning she was facing a store window that had on display the most beautiful prom dresses. Carrie just stood there looking them over, she placed a hand on the glass as if she could feel the fabric with her fingers.

"That would look so good on you", Sue came up behind her. She thought the pink gown looked amazing.

"Yeah, but I can't afford that."

"My parents can help."

Carrie spun around to face Sue, "Wait…are you saying you want to go to prom with me?"

"Well, yeah, we're going steady aren't we?"

Carrie was ecstatic, she practically leaped into Sue's arms. They walked to the library, as they still needed to do some actual studying. Along the way, Sue felt like something was hitting her butt, it could't be Carrie because she was holding her hand and her left hand was too far to reach. "What's wrong?"

"It feels like something keeps hitting my ass." Carrie tried not to smile, but she did and it was a dead give away for what was really going on."

"Are you using your powers?"

Carrie smiled and Sue once again felt something smack her. She decided to walk separate from Carrie until they got to the library, Carrie loved teasing her. Sue felt her jeans loosen, they were being pulled on and coming down.

"Carrie!" She ran and Carrie chased after her, both laughing the whole way.

Chris and Billy were watching them from a far, both felt such contempt for them. "I have an idea to really fix those freaks", Chris said, giving Billy an evil sneer.

"Nothing too illegal I hope."

"Don't be such a pussy."

**More soon, so stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for following this story. I am planning one last chapter but will be longer than previous chapters and will have a suitable finale for Carrie and Sue. I have started a Kick-Ass 2 fanfic that will be up soon too. I hope you like it, I will try to have it up by next week.**

Next week at school Chris was going to make her move, she went over the plan with Billy the night before. Sue was at her locker, Carrie was at hers a few feet away.

"Sue…"

Sue looked up briefly but back down as she gathered her books. "Please, Sue, I'm sorry about everything. I didn't write that on your locker, I swear, I would never do that to you." Sue continued ignoring her, she knew she couldn't trust her, not after what she did to Carrie. "Sue, I freaked out, okay? I mean it was shocking to see you and Carrie…"

Sue didn't want to hear anymore, "Stop it. Just stop it, Chris! You are so full of shit."

"I want to make amends, I feel bad, I shouldn't treat Carrie or you like that."

"If you're really sorry, you'd apologize to Carrie." Chris took a deep breath and walked over to Carrie, but not before Sue grabbed a hold of her arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to apologize."

"Like hell you are!"

"Calm down, Sue, I'm not going to hurt your girlfriend."

"Just stay away from us, we don't want anything to do with you."

Chris gave Sue a concerned look, she wasn't the girl she knew anymore, she changed, "Okay, if that's how you feel, I'll stay away…just know how sorry I am…" Sue was about to cut her off but Chris turned and walked away, she always had to have the final word; she was pissed that there was a snag in her plan but that wasn't going to stop her. Her emotions were all over the place, anger, jealousy, mostly for Carrie White, as if she had stolen Sue from her.

Miss Desjardin was finishing up for the day, she found Carrie in the locker room all alone, "Carrie? Can I help you with something?"

"I don't know."

She sat next to her on the bench, "Is someone bothering you? Where's Sue?"

"I was hoping to get your advice."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well…I was asked to the prom…Sue asked me…"

"Oh, well, that's good isn't it? You still like Sue don't you?" Carrie nodded, "Well, what's the problem?"

"I don't know, all of those people…I'm scared."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, Chris and her friends are banned from the prom after what they did."

"Was it really them who wrote that on our lockers?"

"Yes, they confessed, well after they found out some students outed them. You have nothing to worry about, just have a good time."

"I'm not sure what to wear or about makeup or anything. I want to look good."

"Of course. Well, I'm sure it wouldn't take much", she lead her over to the sinks to look in the mirror, "You just need a little colour. Put your hair back. You'll be the most beautiful girl there."

"But, I don't want to look better than Sue", Carrie said in a worried tone; the last thing she wanted to do was out do her.

Miss Desjaridn chuckled, "Of course not. You're a cute couple, you know."

Carrie found Sue pacing the halls, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry, I was just at my locker."

"This is why you need a phone", Sue had the sudden realization that her phone was not on her, she searched her purse and her pockets. "I must have left my phone in Home Ec. I'll be back!" She hurried down the hall. Everyone appeared to be gone and the lights were off. She couldn't fins her phone anywhere.

"Looking for this?", Chills went down Sue's spine, the voice came from behind her.

"M-Miss White?"

Carrie's mother was holding Sue's pink diamond phone, "Cute phone. Do all of you girls have these?"

"Can I have that?" Miss White stuck it out to her, Sue was scared to reach for it, would she try to hurt her? No, she got it with ease.

"Your family seems to have taken a liking to my daughter."

"She misses you."

"Is that so?"

"She seems to enjoy sinning with you far too much to think about me", Sue felt the need to back away, she wasn't feeling safe. "I've been watching you you! You've turned my girl into something wicked! Now she's unclean!" Sue found herself backed up against one of the cleaning station's counters, almost sitting on it. "I heard you're taking her to prom. You think you're going to have a good time don't you? I curse you! I place a curse on both of you! You will pay for what you've done you little whore and you will wish death upon yourself!"

It looked like she was about to strike her with a hand, Sue ran out of there as fast as she could, she needed to get to Carrie. Carrie saw her flushed face as she ran up to her. "Sue, what is it?" Sue grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the nearest exit.

"We're leaving, come on!"

**Stay tuned for an extra long review to fins out what happens. Will contain sexy times!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, I was really trying to get this posted Sunday. My Kick-Ass fic will be up later this week and I will try making it a bit erotic. If you have any ideas for other stories let me know! Now the exciting conclusion!**

Once home, Sue explained to Carrie what had happened. "Did she hurt you?", Carrie sat Sue down on the bed.

"No, Carrie, I'm fine…she scared me." To everyone's knowledge, Margaretha White had left town, possibly for good without her only daughter.

"I can't believe she's back!"

"I don't think she ever left."

Carrie stroked her hair, Sue wasn't scared anymore when Carrie looked at her with those pale green eyes. "I wish I was there. I don't want her coming near you."

"What would you do?"

"I'll make sure she never hurts you."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." Some time passed as they lied in bed, wasting away the hours until dinner. Carrie had questions, she didn't know what her mother would be doing in the school, what did she want from Sue? Did she know about them? She felt a pain in the pit of her stomach, could she have seen them that night at the school? No, that was impossible, if she had seen them she would have dragged Carrie out of the shower kicking and screaming back to her closet.

"What did she say to you?"

Sue didn't want to tell Carrie the details, how her very own mother cursed her and had spied on them; everything about it gave her the creeps, what was stopping this woman from breaking into her home or just watching them from her window. Carrie did make her feel safe, even though she felt like she should be the one protecting her. "I can't remember", Sue finally said, "It happened so fast, she just wanted to know how you were and thought I was a bad influence."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I wouldn't worry", Sue's kiss reassured her. Carrie trembled at the touch of her lips.

"No matter what happens, I'm glad I found a friend like you."

Sue chuckled then spoke in a sultry tone, "You're everything to me." One of Carrie's hands found their way down Sue's pants, touching the front of her cotton white panties. "My mom could walk in at any moment."

"I know, that's what makes it more fun", Carrie smiled. She rubbed her gently.

"Someone's feeling naughty."

"You bring that out in me."

"We can play later", Sue urged her.

"Ok…", she turned away from Sue briefly then came right out and said, "Sue, when do you think we'll do it?"

Sue wasn't sure Carrie would be very willing to having sex, she was still so innocent, but after the shower they shared anything was possible. "How about prom?"

"You want to sneak into the locker room again?"

"No", laughed Sue, "I mean, we could get a hotel room."

"Is that tradition?"

"Yes, or the backseat of a car."

"Sounds romantic", Carrie smirked.

"We still need to pick out our dresses. I know which one you want."

"I can't believe we're really doing this…what would people say?"

"There have been same sex couples at the prom before…"

"But me and you…"

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen,I'll make sure of that."

"What about Momma?"

"I doubt she'll be there. Chris won't be there."

"What if they have a trap waiting for us?"

"You have to learn to have fun, Carrie. Not worry so much."

* * *

Billy Nolan climbed through Chris' bedroom window. "You know you could have used the front door." He walked over to her, trying to be smooth, "Did you set it up?"

"Yeah, it was a lot harder than I thought so you better appreciate it."

"I can't wait to see the look on that fugly bitch's face!"

"What about Sue?"

"Fuck her too!"

"Maybe she's really in love with her."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?", Chris rolled her eyes.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're jealous?", Chris couldn't believe how serious he seemed about that, it wasn't like she wanted Sue the way Carrie White did.

"You're an idiot!"

Billy couldn't help but feel some guilt for what they were transpiring to do, "This is pretty low, I know she's a freak but I just don't want this to go too far."

"It's not like we're planning a murder here, I just want to scare her." She leaned into kiss Billy but quickly pulled away, "You bring anything?" Billy shook his head, "Well, we can forget about that right now then." Billy of course was a little more than disappointed he wouldn't be having sex that evening. "You're horny aren't you?" Chris laughed.

"Fuck off", he said heading to the window.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me I hurt your feelings."

"A little", he said with a glum face.

"Fine, get over here", the least she could do was a hand job for getting her plan in motion.

* * *

The girls didn't have to worry too much about coming out to the parents, Mrs. Snell confronted her daughter about it in a very tame manner. "You and Carrie?"

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"No…but I worry about you two."

"Nothing's going to happen." hugged her tight, "Really, we don't have Chris to worry about. All of the kids who are going belong there."

"Well, we'll have to see about getting you two your dresses."

"Carrie already knows what one she wants to wear."

They drove to the shop the following day, both girls were excited, this was such a big deal. Carrie got the off pink dress she wanted and Sue picked out a blue dress that Carrie thought made her look like a princess. Carrie suggested she go to a hair stylist to help her but Sue's mother explained that she would be willing to help.

Each day that passed was like a dream leading up to the big night; Carrie was feeling like she was finally belonging. Sue wanted this to be a special night for her, she didn't tell her mother they would be staying the night at a hotel, she just told her she would be taking her to a party after the prom. "Are you sure about this?", asked Carrie. Sue nodded, she absolutely sure.

Carrie had her hair done, it wasn't the mess it was in before, she had it looking naturally wavy; Sue's mother was a miracle worker. Of course pictures had to be taken before they got going on the night. Carrie was loving how good Sue looked, very sexy.

When they walked outside, Carrie was stunned to see a long black limousine, "Is that for us?"

"Come on!",Sue pulled Carrie along and opened the door for her. "We're going in style."

"This is amazing, Sue, did your parents really put all of this together?" Carrie's heart was beating faster than a hummingbird. They reached the front entrance of the school where there were already tons of people gathered. Billy and Chris were spying from across the street, everything would be going down shortly. The gym was decorated extravagantly, a strobe light flashed and pop music blared. Carrie stuck close to Sue, fear that she would be lost in the crowd. "Come on, Sue, let's dance!"

Carrie was eagerly pulling Sue to the centre of the gymnasium, "Slow down!", Sue laughed.

The first few songs were fast, Carrie followed Sue in her movement, she was getting more and more excited. When things began to slow down with a romantic ballad playing, Sue held her close, her hands on her waist; they didn't take their eyes off each other, this could have been a perfect moment. The fire alarm buzzed in their ears, they were forced to leave the building, was it possibly just some joke? A not very funny one Carrie suspected. At some point while holding Sue's hand as they were led outside, Carrie was pulled away. Sue was left standing outside the exit fire door empty handed, calling for Carrie.

"What's wrong?", a male voice asked. It was Tommy, a boy Sue had had a crush on back in middle school.

"My date, Carrie White, she was just here."

"Oh, right, you took, Carrie."

"Yeah, she was just here, I have to go find her."

"I'm sure she's fine", he started getting closer to her.

Carrie watched this helplessly from the parking lot, Billy's hand was over her mouth to keep her from screaming. "See, she doesn't care about you. Tommy's a way better fit for her.", she opened the trunk to Billy's car, Billy threw her inside and shut it down hard.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Tommy stole a kiss, Sue was mortified, she pushed him away, "What the hell? I have to go find her!" She ran off.

"Sue, wait!", Tommy ran after her.

Billy's car revved up as it left the school zone, Chris insisted her drive the limit in case they drew too much attention to themselves. They drove out to an old farm house, abandoned and forgotten. Billy forced Carrie out of the trunk kicking and screaming, he managed to get tape around her mouth without getting his fingers bitten off. Chris spat in her face as Billy dragged her into the barn. Chris' friends were waiting in the dimly lit interior, they looked like a cult; tears ran down Carrie's face, she was scared to death.

"Tie her up!", Chris ordered. Carrie's hands and feet were bound and she was tied to a post. Chris and her friends teased her and began ripping pieces of her dress away.

Sue demanded and threatened Tommy to drive her, she knew Chris had to be behind this, "I think they were going out to the old farm by the lake", he said as he drove.

"Please, step on it!"

"We could get pulled over, the cops are out tonight."

"My girlfriend could be in serious trouble!", Sue begged him, he couldn't say no so he sped up his old chevy.

By this point Carrie was in almost nothing but tattered rags, humiliated and begging for this ordeal to end. Chris got close, she got up in her face, looking mean, cruel, "You'll always be a freak, Carrie and don't you forget it!" She held up a knife to Carrie's naked white skin, Billy's knife.

"Chris!", he would shout, this was exactly far enough in his mind, "Chris!", he yelled again. The knife flew out of Chris' hand and almost hit one of the other girls, only Billy wasn't the one who did it. Carrie thought now was the time to make use of her power. Chris felt a force push her back into Billy, knocking them both to the ground. Her restraints began to rip apart. Everyone was beginning to freak out, they knew that somehow Carrie was doing this, they just didn't know how. The barn doors closed, no one could get them opened. Carrie could swear she could hear Sue's voice, but where could it be coming from? There was a bang at the door. Carrie let the doors go and Sue was with Tommy on the other side. Carrie finally freed herself and ran to Sue. Billy and Chris got up and followed them outside, Sue helped Carrie into Tommy's car.

"You'll pay for this!", Sue shouted to a shaken Chris. Without warning, Billy's car exploded, sending them flying back, Carrie smirked evilly, it almost made up for what they had done to her. Sue wanted to get Carrie home, she couldn't believe just how wrong she was about going out that night.

"No, the night's not over", Carrie smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?"

Not long after they were in their hotel room, Sue wasn't sure they should but Carrie was insistent. Sue's dress began to come off on its own, with just a few waves of her hands, Carrie had SUe in her bra and panties. "You're so beautiful",Carrie said embracing her luscious date. Kissing her neck and down to her breasts, she practically tore her bra off, behaving more and more like an animal. Sue was loving her fondiling and kissing, she cheered her on through soft moans and whispers. "I want you! I want you so bad!" Carrie pushed her on to the King sized mattress. Carrie threw her bra aside and showed off her erect pink nipples, Sue moved her hands all over her, up her stomach to her perky breasts, giving them a nice feel. She moved her mouth over them, Carrie was swoon when she started sticking her tongue in her ear. She took Carrie's panties off with her mouth, kissing her waistline. Next thing she knew she was throwing her head back on the end of the bed as Sue ate her out. She moaned as the intensity grew, like nothing she would have ever expected.

"Oh, Sue! Ah!"

"That's it!" Carrie was cumming, she held Sue's head in place, not allowing her to move until she was finished. "Oh! Good girl!"

Carrie was eager to return the favour but needed a bit of help knowing exactly where to go and what to do. Sue got Carrie to lie on top of her in the 69 position. It was very erotic, Carrie felt a little naughty as she buried her face into Sue, licking and sucking on her clit. Sue grasped her ass, squeezing as the sensations she was feeling became more and more intense. Carrie was an angel but a demon in the sack. Carrie enjoyed the tastes, she knew this wouldn't be the last time she would be doing this. If her mother had seen her do this, she would have a heart attack, if she was spying on them at this very moment Carrie didn't care, she was enjoying this. Carrie made Sue cum, she was loud, she banged on the headboard. They moved on their sides, resting in each other's arms, unable to move after that. Sue moved strands of hair out of Carrie's eyes.

"I don't want to be anywhere else, I just want to be here with you."

"I love you", Carrie whispered as she nibbled on her neck.

Sue made that promise, she would always be there for her, no matter the consequence. In a few short months they would be going to college, sharing an apartment. Maybe into a house in five years. Careers. And each other.

**Please review!**


End file.
